


Happy Expectations

by misura



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey freaks (a little). Tony dotes (not at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Expectations

"Look at it this way," Tony said. "Not only will your grandchildren be extremely intelligent and good-looking, and, of course, black, which I'm sure your mother will appreciate very much, they'll also be really, very ... "

Pepper arched an eyebrow. There was, Tony decided, some subtle difference about that arch-of-the-eyebrow when performed naked. Of course, the difference might be due to his own state of undress, but - no, hardly likely. He was reasonably sure he'd gotten the arched-eyebrow at least once while looking for his shirt when, on reflection, he ought to have been looking for his underwear.

Not, of course, that he had anything to be ashamed of, but Pepper had always been professional before anything else, and Tony'd been known to cause people to forget a lot more than their profession even when wearing a three-piece suit.

"Really, very ... extremely intelligent and good-looking?" Rhodes suggested.

"Oh, now you're just making me sound like a doting father."


End file.
